User blog:J1coupe/Rayman vs. Vectorman. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 7.
Hello boys and girls, and Barry, Merry Christmas. Or Happy Hanukkah. Or Kickass Kwanzaa. Or.. or... whatever other December holiday you celebrate. I won't babble on so much, even though I've got a lot to say, I'll just say this is my Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/whatever else special, even though the rappers have almost nothing to do with Christmas or any other holidays. Seems like that's my thing, my last Christmas special had nothing to do with Christmas either. Anyways, here we go. Tonight, I bring you two world-saving men that seems to have some body parts... missing, and floating. Rayman, from the Rayman series, goes against Vectorman, from the Vectorman series, to see who's better at being the hero with floating body parts! We'll see who'll end up being afloat in this battle rap.. heheh... get it..? Afloat..? ... Alright, alright, sheesh, I'll stop with the terrible puns. You didn't have to point a gun at me though. Jesus, man. This was suggested by an AWC and Wonder, so I like to thank them, and also Jari and Jorn for helping out. Last but not least, big thanks to DWAS for finding this awesome beat for the battle. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Rayman_1.png|Rayman Vectorman_1.png|Vectorman EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES.... RAYMAN!! VERSUS! VECTORMAN!!!! BE-GIN! Rayman: (starts at 0:20) Hey, look who's here to rap! It's a sentient Garbage can! Knock this Orbot out of orbit, you're just a B-rated Mega Man! Watch my rhymes go Allegro Presto, welcome to my Band Land! You face Rayman, cry mayday, I'll lay you to waste, man! (YEAH!!) I'm dropping lyrical Warheads, my series' fame is endless! You only got games more pathetic than your console, Sega Genesis! So follow the Law of Robotics and obey my command with respect; You better run before I turn you into the sludge you collect! Vectorman: (starts at 0:39) Analysis: A forgotten mascot with his fame stolen by the Rabbids Spitting rhymes that's clunkier than all of my old gadgets did Run back to your Space Mama; crash the guitar of this rocker There won't be a Great Escape even when you are the Chopper Your laws don't apply to me; I'll make this fight Vector Graphic By dispatching this'' Hoodlum'' into the sun to prevent his Havoc Against me, your chances are Sliding All The Way Down to zero I promise you, I Play to Win; I'll turn Globox into a Black Widow Rayman: (starts at 0:58) (Rayman puts sunglasses on, and then grabs his guitar as he continue rapping) HA! You're facing the Legend! I'm the best guitarist around! Now I'll show you how the real Rock Star mow scrap metals down! (Rayman spins) Lockin' this trash in a cage, you can choose which of the six! Robots aren't my match, even Razorbeard couldn't touch this! There is no need for doubtin', givin' Wall-E serious poundin', Squash you like a Plum and leave ya Bluer than any other Mountain! Burn you down to your Primordial Core as I spit my final diss I just cancelled you like your threequel with my Magic Fist! (audience cheers) Vectorman: (starts at 1:18) System Error: The File'' 'Teensy_Idiots_Victory''' can't be executed It's empty as your plot; recommend it to be yet again re-booted You can't refute it, you can Jungle Run but your failure's rooted Even your hands got more brain; your tiny head can't compute it that your chance of winning this bout is gloomier than Mr. Dark Shatter this airhead and leave you without even more body parts This Transformer left you in flames, blew you up in celebration Mark today as the day that A.I. surpassed nature's creations WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! (The logo is seen in a rock concert of some kind) EPIC! (The crowd yells RAP!) EPIC!! (RAP!!) EPIC! (RAP! RAP!) BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!!!!!!! (The logo spins around while rocking a guitar) Poll WHO WON? Rayman Vectorman Hint NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts